L'Alliance
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 103] Maître Panda observe l'individu en face de lui, et hésite un moment avant de réagir. Pour la première fois, il a l'impression de pouvoir sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouve... Et quoi de mieux qu'un associé pour cela ?
_Oups. Pardon, mais je crois que l'Inspiration est venue toquer à ma porte encore une fois après un épisode d'SLG._

 _ **Spoilers en masse sur l'épisode 103 de SLG** , évidemment, et cet OS sera (peut-être) sujet à une suite, mais il y a de très faibles chances pour que ça arrive au vu de mes autres projets en cours. Ce sera en fonction de ma Muse, les gens :c_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages cités et l'émission Salut Les Geeks sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet._**

* * *

— Tu es très intelligent, mais tu n'as pas la Science Infuse !

Maître Panda haussa un sourcil, la surprise le déstabilisant un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. L'information avait mis un temps à remonter jusqu'à son cerveau, mais désormais, il avait compris.

Et l'ancien chanteur d'SLG sourit face au Prof.

— La vengeance n'est pas un plat que toi seul veut manger, mon cher ami, continua la scientifique en détachant sa cape pour la faire tomber derrière lui au fur et à mesure de ses pas, dans un air de drama semblant avoir été volé au Patron.

— Qui me dit que tu ne m'en veux pas pour t'avoir volé ta place ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, un soupçon de méfiance s'installant dans l'esprit de l'ursidé.

Il n'était pas sot, il savait très bien que le savant avait de bonnes raisons de le haïr. Mais le voir venir de lui-même avait quelque chose de satisfaisant, voire même agréable, quelque chose qui venait rengorger son ego avec une fierté non dissimulée.

— Voyons donc. Ce serait stupide de ne pas m'allier à toi alors que nous avons un ennemi commun.

— Certes. Et qu'est-ce que je te devrais en retour ?

— Mais rien du tout. Le but d'une alliance est de mettre en commun nos capacités, non ? Toi, tu as des hommes de mains. Et moi, je sais comment avoir la seule chose qui nous met en travers de notre cible.

Cette fois-ci, le Panda haussa une oreille, curieux d'entendre les fameuses capacités dont se vantait son potentiel associé. Ce dernier s'arrêta au début des marches menant à son trône de fer, et rajusta son nœud papillon d'un tic que le mélomane avait souvent vu quand ils étaient encore…

Ses poings se serrèrent à cette pensée, et la rancœur lui fit remonter un goût amer dans la gorge. Ignorant la trahison qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans la carapace qu'il s'efforçait de garder, il releva fièrement la tête, et fit un signe de cette dernière pour inciter le scientifique à poursuivre.

Le Professeur se frotta les mains, et un rictus digne du savant fou qu'il était s'installa sur ses lèvres :

— Je sais comment infiltrer la satanée IA qui _le_ protège.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, et le Panda eut la sensation d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps, une émotion qui, pour la première fois, lui donnait l'impression que plus rien ne l'entravait, et qu'il pouvait accéder à sa cible sans problème. Une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il s'agissait d'espoir ; mais il la refoula mentalement. De l'espoir ? N'était-ce pas censé être un sentiment positif ? Lui n'avait plus rien de positif depuis la suppression de sa chronique, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se venger. Punir son créateur qui lui avait tout pris et l'avait traité comme une marionnette destinée à amuser le public, punir son insolence, punir tous les faux moments de joie qu'il avait cru traversé, le punir d'avoir _joué_ …

Non, Maître Panda n'avait plus rien de positif en lui, et il en était sûr.

— Tu auras besoin de matériel ? questionna-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

— Oui, mais nous sommes sur Internet maintenant, et je n'aurais pas à chercher bien loin, lui assura le chimiste en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt.

Le mélomane sourit à pleine dents, avant de descendre quelques marches et de tendre soudainement la main.

— Marché conclu, alors.

La paume du Prof se joignit à la sienne, et les deux exclus de SLG se regardèrent avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

( _Deux_ exclus… ?)

Soudainement, les portes du château claquèrent avec brutalité, manquant de sortir de leurs gonds, et surprenant les nouveaux associés qui se redressèrent d'un bond. Avant même que le propriétaire des lieux ne puisse appeler ses gardes, une silhouette s'avança dans l'entrée, ses talons résonnant familièrement contre les murs de pierre.

Puis, elle se campa à quelques mètres d'eux et contempla sa manucure d'un air faussement dédaigneux, avant de repousser ses cheveux blonds en arrière d'un geste superficiel.

— Désolée les machos, mais je crois que ça manque de féminité dans votre histoire, lança-t-elle d'un ton horriblement suffisant.

La Fille laissa un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres, sous les airs surpris et hébétés du Panda et du Prof.

— Vous avez certainement de la place dans votre alliance, non ?


End file.
